


Time and Promises

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, competing for affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2 : Harry and Eggsy unconsciously competing for little Daisy's approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meetingyourmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/gifts).



The trick with little kids was time. Time and keeping promises. 

Of course working for Kingsman meant it was a bit of a bitch to always keep said promises, but he was bloody brilliant at the time thing.

Probably.

Well, he was working on it.

It was a Tuesday, and Tuesday's were dull. Honestly the best thing they had going for them was that they weren't Monday. Tuesday was that day in the middle of the week that had absolutely nothing special about it. Even Thursday meant it was just one day from Friday, and Wednesday marked the halfway point, so Tuesday?

Tuesday was boring. Even to villains.

Which meant that Tuesday evening was family evening, the time when Harry and him were supposed to show up at his Mum's without calling (unless something had actually come up, like that time he got tickets to a concert so they told her they were guarding a duchess  
). It also meant that Tuesday afternoon was the perfect time to go over, laze about on the sofa, and have tea parties with Daisy and her favourite doll, action figure, or stuffed animal on that particular day.

It wasn't exactly hidden knowledge, but he was still surprised to open the door, calling out a cheerful hello, and hearing Harry's voice mixed in with the responses.

That he could deal with, but it was harder to come to terms with the tiara precisely balanced on Harry’s pristine hair, accenting the few silver streaks to perfection.

That was his tiara.

That was his place at the child-sized table, next to a stuffed otter.

There wasn't even a place for him, JB sat in the open spot, panting slightly and waiting for the signal to eat the dog treat on his plate.

"The groomers called with a cancellation so I took JB over and then came straight here," Harry explained before taking a sip of tea. "Miss Daisy was kind enough to invite us to an early tea." 

The older man smiled at her and she beamed in response before turning to him. "Sorry bruv, we ain't--" she glanced at Harry who gave her a small smile, "we haven't got no more cups." She looked triumphant, while Harry just looked like he was trying to hide an amused smile.

"That's alright buttercup," he managed. "You already out of kisses too?"

That drug a giggle out of her and she jumped up, hopping towards him before she suddenly stopped. "What do you got in your hand?"

"What, this? It ain't nothing." He pulled the package from behind his back, watching her eyes gleam in excitement. The shocking part was that she paused before ripping into it to beckon him down, smacking a kiss on his cheek loudly before sitting down and tearing into the paper with glee.

There was a new game inside, a version of Operation with a Doc McStuffins theme. Judging by the way her eyes lit up he had chosen the right thing. “Will you play with me?”

The words had practically burst out of her and he tried not to smirk too much. “Of course.”

“Okay! I got to finish tea with Uncle Harry first, you can open it and set it up.” Her words came out with a magnanimous ring, as if she truly believed she was bestowing a great favour on him.

He found himself standing there, box in his hands as she moved back to her seat, mouth flopped open as he wondered where he had gone wrong.

\----------

The buzzer sounded and Daisy shrieked with laughter as a he groaned. He'd stopped going easy on her several moves ago, and still the ailments she had cured were starting to accumulate in front of her, while he had a only managed to remove the butterflies from the lamb’s stomach. It was bad when he was getting beat at a game this badly by his kid sister and he wasn’t even letting her cheat.

Behind him Harry cleared his throat and he rolled over on the rug, shooting him a glower as Harry tried to look innocent.

A challenge danced on the tip of his tongue, wanting the older man to do better, but it would defeat the purpose of him playing with his sister. Time. Time and promises. He had this.

“Eggsy?” He sat back up, a smile blooming across his face.

“Yeah Dais?”

“You ain’t letting me win, yeah?”

Her eyes were wide and innocent, completely trusting, the only expression there mere curiosity. Behind him Harry started coughing obnoxiously and it was all he could do not to scowl. “Nope, you’re just that good, yeah?” Eggsy could hear Harry moving toward the kitchen and he let himself relax, willing to open up a bit more when it was just Daisy he was talking to.

“Nah, you’re just that good, love. I ain’t so sure you won’t be a doctor when you grow up. What do you think of that? Dr. Daisy?” He grinned at her, adoring the way that her face broke into a smile at the name, drinking in the happy chortle that followed.

Then her face clouded over. “But I’m going to be a princess when I grow up. And a tailor just like you and Uncle Harry!”

“So? Be a princess _and_ a doctor. Don’t be no tailor, it ain’t all that exciting. But Her Royal Highness, Dr. Daisy? That sounds right smart, yeah?”

\-----------

Normally family night meant spending time with Daisy, eating dinner, chatting with his mum as they cleaned up, and scattered throughout he was vigilant in finding opportunities to steal kisses and caresses from Harry.

But tonight he just felt slightly irritated at the older man. Normally Harry making lemonade was grounds for a celebration, often the sort that made getting up for work the next day an actual pain (that Roxy would mock him for if she found out) and instead all he could do was watch as Harry refilled Daisy’s cup and then knock his own back as if he was forcing down a shot of shitty whisky, without the accompanying burn and warm buzz.

It wasn’t like he was mad at Harry, there was no reason to be, so he tried to ignore it as he went to comb through the games, trying to find one he knew Daisy would be excited to play.

\-----------

“Dinner’s ready!”

His mum’s voice cut through their game and he looked up to see her standing in the doorway, an amused smile quirking the corners of her mouth up. From somewhere in the kitchen and dining room area he could hear the telltale clinks of dishes and silverware, Harry setting the table.

“I don’t want to eat nothing,” Daisy muttered before rolling the die for her next turn, utterly intent on the game. His mum sighed in exasperation.

“The game’ll be here after dinner, love, come on, it’ll get cold.”

He knew his sister, knew she’d play completely through dinner if anyone would let her, too caught up in the fun to care about food, so all he did was stand up when it was his turn. “Well, I ain’t going to let no food get cold. See ya later Dais.”

Sauntering into the kitchen and heading through into the dining area he tossed Harry a wink, not at all surprised when there was a pattering of feet behind him. It was hard to be the center of attention when everyone else was in the other room. 

Then Harry went and pulled out her chair, ushering her in like a princess, and all at once that annoyed feeling came rushing back as he took his own seat.

Today was one of the days where his mum had cooked, a simple spaghetti with meat sauce, a loaf of French bread on a cutting board at the table. He know how much Daisy loved bread, anything for an excuse to eat jam really, so he cut a slice for her, plopping it onto her plate with a flourish and matching her grin.

Then Harry offered her the jam before he could get to it, and he watched as her eyes lit up.

Sullenly he cut more slices of bread, giving Harry a rather haphazard one before cutting his mum a slender slice like she preferred and a normal piece for himself.

It was a mistake. As he was distracted Harry took the opportunity to fold Daisy's napkin into some sort of animal, and now he was entertaining her with it, distracting her while his mum dished her plate up.

“Hey Dais?” His voice almost startled him, words pouring out before he had really thought about them, but now everyone’s attention was on him so it was time to sink or swim. “You know, it’s been fu--freaking hot this week. So I was thinking maybe we’d go get some ice cream after we eat. Think you can manage that?”

He could feel Harry scrutinizing him, but he ignored that, keeping his eyes trained on his sister and the excitement radiating off of her. “Yeah! Ice cream! Can I get gummy bears on mine? And sprinkles?”

“Of course.” A feeling of contentment spread through him, finally allowing him to relax, twirling up a large bite of noodles onto his fork and stuffing his face.

“Perhaps after that we can go by the toy store. I spotted a rather remarkable display of stuffed safari animals in the window.

And there it was, nettles of jealousy, for that had to be what it was, prickling his skin. Daisy was his sister, he was the one that got to spoil her.

“Only if they’re still open after we stop by the park. They put up a new slide this weekend.” This time he wasn’t even looking at her, rather setting his eyes on Harry’s, voice a challenge.

There was a beat of silence, broken by his mum. “Oh really you two, stop being bloody ridiculous and eat your dinner. You both know that Daisy loves you, I’ll ain’t going to have my daughter spoiled silly because you don’t know how to share.” He couldn’t meet her eye, ducking his head slightly but not before noticing the slightly sheepish look on Harry’s face.

“Ain’t that right Daisy,” his mum continued. “Don’t you love both Eggsy and Uncle Harry?”

“Yep!” She declared cheerfully, licking some of the jam off of her bread rather than taking a bite.

Then his mum smiled, an absolutely wicked grin. “I suppose it’d be better for you both if we just settled this once and for all. Daisy, who was your favorite visitor today?”

Her answer was immediate, and absolutely certain. “JB.”


End file.
